


Revelations Clouded

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor knew two things when he regenerated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations Clouded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



From one regeneration to the next, certain emotions carried over. Usually it related to some revelation learned just before that moment.

After yet another holiday invasion, the Doctor's clearing mind held two of those great emotions. One was just how strongly he felt for Rose Tyler, and it was hard to watch the edges of her adjusting to his new face and personality. The second was that he'd finally clawed out of the despair from the Time War and could heal.

Perhaps he should have known the two were linked.

Rose had healed him, and her loss nearly destroyed him.


End file.
